(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portable powered devices or tools for residential, commercial, or industrial applications, which may be quickly connected to or disconnected from the power source to allow the user to safely and ergonomically accomplish a variety of tasks, each requiring a different device or tool. In residential applications, the invention relates to portable powered devices for landscaping and home maintenance or repair; such as, without limitation, string-trimmers, edge-trimmers, hedge cutters, blowers, or paint spraying. In commercial settings, the invention relates to portable powered tools for, without limitation, spraying, painting, buffing, sanding, or stripping. In the industrial arena, the invention relates to portable powered tools used for, without limitation, sawing, drilling, grinding, nailing, sanding, or pumping.
More specifically, this invention relates to the field of small internal combustion (“IC”) engine-driven and alternating current (“AC”) or direct current (“DC”) powered electric motor-driven power-packs which may be connected to a variety of power driven tools. The invention further relates to the field of small engine and motor driven power packs which are light enough to be mounted on a backpack frame, outfitted with suitable straps, which allows a user to comfortably carry the powered assembly on the back.
The invention still further relates to the field of small engine and motor driven power packs where the drive shaft of the engine or motor is connected firmly to a rotating flexible drive shaft which is housed within a non-rotating sleeve. The rotating flexible drive shaft is of suitable strength to match the rotational speed, power, and torque of the power unit. The length of the flexible drive shaft and outer sleeve are selected to allow the power from the backpack power unit to be transferred at about waist high and arm's length to the front of the user.
The invention further relates to those powered devices where the end of the rotating flexible drive shaft and outer sleeve opposite the engine or motor connection point terminates at a throttle control arm. The throttle control arm is a light weight tube of suitable material of construction which houses an inner rotating drive shaft.
The invention still further relates to those devices where an engine or motor throttle control arm has mounted on it; a handle, which may be set in a variety of angular positions relative to the line along the length of the control arm, and on-off switch and speed controls for the engine or motor.
The invention further relates to those powered devices where an inner rotating drive shaft extends slightly beyond the end of the tube housing the drive shaft. The outer tube and inner rotating drive shaft terminate at a quick-connect power take off of suitable strength to match the rotational speed, power, and torque of the power unit. The quick-connect power take off allows a user to quickly and safely connect or disconnect to the drive shaft, extending from the throttle control arm, any variety of power tools which have been previously outfitted with a mating quick-connect power take on.
This invention further relates to powered tools which may be outfitted with a quick-connect power take on designed to mate with the quick-connect power take off at the end of a throttle control arm. The powered tools are those tools which may be used for any number of residential, commercial, or industrial applications.
There is a need for a small engine or motor driven power pack; which may be worn on the back of a user, which is connected to a flexible drive shaft allowing the power of the engine or motor to be transferred to the front of the user, and which may be quickly and safely quick-connected to a variety of powered tools. The light weight of the power unit, combined with flexible drive, and quick-connection of power tools allows a user to safely, efficiently, and ergonomically accomplish a wide variety of tasks which require one or more power tools. The present invention satisfies these industry needs, among other demands.
(2) Description of the Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 C.F.R. 1.97 and 1.98
Backpack engine-driven power units and power driven tools are common in the marketplace. Flexible drive shafts with a wide range of length, angular and lateral motion, and speed, power, and torque capability are also well-known. Quick-connect power take-offs have been in existence for many years. A preliminary search by applicants revealed that these individual units are described in a number of patents and patent applications (U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,490,910; 4,823,464; 4,860,451; 5,713,191; 5,979,064; 6,415,585; 6,862,958; 6,895,735; U.S. Pat. Appl. Nos. 20020007559; 20020104896; 20020116825; 20030140884; and 20030221400). However, none of these patents or applications, either alone or in any combination thereof, anticipate the present invention or its various embodiments, nor render the same obvious to one of ordinary skill in this field of endeavor.
Consequently, there is a need for a small engine or motor driven power pack which may be worn on the back of the user and which may be quickly and safely quick-connected to a variety of powered tools via a flexible drive. The light weight of the power unit, combined with a flexible drive shaft, and quick-connection of power tools allows the user to safely, efficiently, and ergonomically accomplish a wide variety of tasks which require one or more power tools. The present invention provides these features and other advancements compared to the prior art.